Of Bruises and Insanity
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Chris and Clarisse...I've been wanting to put one up...yes this is somewhat inspired by Calamity Clarisse by Clichesbullet. I hope you like it...this is set after Chris becomes mentally stable.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I've finally gotten it. I've been wanting to put up a Chris and Clarisse fanfic since like forever ago. This is somewhat inspired by Clichesbullet's Calamity Clarisse. I hope you guys like. Read it and let me know if you want me to continue this. Well RawR and Enjoy, if you have anything to suggest please let me know I'm totally open for suggestions. Seriously this kind of thing is what I practically live for. :D**

* * *

My day started out as it normally did. I was in the middle of my five a.m. training frenzy. Nothing could have ruined my morning more than that one voice…well there was one other thing that could ruin my morning but he's a different story.

"Clarisse!"

I turned to find Silena Beauregard running toward me in her perfectly ironed denim skirt, camp t-shirt, and to top it off her favorite pink riding boots. This was wonderful.

"Back up or you'll get severely hurt." I warned as I swung Maimer.

She stopped abruptly, "Well I need to talk to you about something."

"Get on with it then Princess." I grunted as I punched a practice dummy.

"Well I need your help with something." She said.

"Will you just get to the point I don't have all morning to chit-chat." I said.

Silena pouted, "Well I need your help with some self-defense stuff."

"For what reason?" I asked her.

"Reasons." She said evasively.

"Look I won't pry Princess but you need self-defense?" I asked.

She nodded and honestly she looked hurt, "I need you to help me. All I want is a little self-defense course."

"Fine we'll start tomorrow at five." I said.

"Morning or evening?" she asked.

"Well obviously not the evening Silena." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh right that would be during dinner." She said, "Thank you so much Clarisse I'll see you later."

I went back to training once I was positive that she was finished with what she wanted. I guess I did owe Silena one little favor. She helped me out with something. That's when the other thing that could ruin my morning slunk out of the shadows of the pillars.

"Well can I actually believe what I'm hearing?" he asked, "Is the ever tough Clarisse La Rue actually doing something nice for someone else?"

I didn't even look at him, "Can it Rodriguez."

"I never thought I would live to see the day that Clarisse La Rue did something nice for someone other than on the battlefield because we all know that Clarisse La Rue would take a knife for someone on the battlefield if the cause was right." He smirked.

I looked at my shoulder where there was a scar that I had gotten years ago during Capture the Flag. Long story short, some kid was coming at Rodriguez who was already weak enough with a bloody nose and a few knife slashes so I took the blade for him.

"What do you want Chris?" I asked him.

"Nothing I just wanted to go out of my way and bug you." He shrugged.

"Of course you would." I muttered as I slashed at the practice dummy in front of me.

"Has anyone ever told you that when you wear the right pants you have a nice butt?" he asked.

I kept my temper under control, "No, no one has ever commented on my ass."

"Well I have something to tell you." I could tell he was smirking.

"Well I don't want to hear it." I muttered.

"Those jeans make your ass look hot." Chris said.

I was about to slash something with Maimer when an oddly tanned hand intercepted it and cast it aside. Chris wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you doing Rodriguez?" I asked him.

"Distracting you." He said coolly.

"Well it's not working." I muttered.

"Is it really Clarisse?" he asked.

"Chris I just told you that it wasn't." I rolled my eyes.

Chris let his hands drop from around me and then he turned me to face him, "You don't always have to be so tough."

"Yes Chris I do." I rolled my eyes.

"Am I getting too close to you?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

"No Chris you are not…trust me we've been closer." I muttered recalling the time he claimed he had a nightmare and insisted that he had to sleep in the same bed as me.

He snaked his arms around my waist, "How about now?", and then he pulled me super close to him.

"Are you trying to get yourself hurt?" I asked him.

He smirked, "Maybe…if it means that you'll be the one inflicting pain on me."

There he goes again trying to be dirty. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me, "Seriously Chris don't you have anything better to do at five in the morning than bugging me?"

He pretended like he was thinking about the answer, "Nope you're the reason that I get up at five."

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe you should go get some sleep because every time I see you you're sleeping in very inconvenient places."

Chris smirked and kissed me. Things like this happened all the time so it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to do this. I just kind of let him kiss me before he pulled away.

"I definitely felt you kiss me that time Clarisse." He smirked.

"In your dreams Christopher." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then do you mind if I stay here?" he asked.

"Why would you want to stay here?" I asked him.

"Because there's a mob of Aphrodite girls who want me." He shrugged.

"If you really want to stay here but there are no guarantees that you'll be safe from them in here." I shrugged.

"Cool thanks Clarisse." He muttered.

* * *

I finished my training right before the conch horn signaled breakfast. Chris slid off his little perch on the arena wall that separated the fighting area from the stands.

"You're an amazing fighter Clarisse." He commented as we walked to the dining pavilion.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Annabeth's almost as good as you." He said.

"Are you being sincere?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I don't say things that I don't mean."

From there we fell into silence. When we got to the dining pavilion I could tell that there were a few eyes on us.

"Good morning heroes!" Chiron greets us.

We all mumble a good morning and then the nymphs start to pass along trays full of food. This morning there happens to be a rather large selection of things. I grab some bacon, pancakes, hash browns, and eggs.

I go to give my offering to my father, "Hey dad you're not getting any of my bacon but thanks for the new spear."

I toss a pancake and some eggs into the fire and return to my seat. I look over at the Aphrodite table and notice that Silena has her eyes on me as I sit down. I glare at her willing her to look away and she does so after she cringes for a moment. I've been told that if the saying, 'if looks could kill', were real my glare could probably bring down Medusa.

* * *

The rest of my day was spent yelling at my siblings and making them run an extra mile. I got to hear them whine about it.

"Clarisse we've already ran three miles today!" Mark whined.

"Do you think that a monster is going to care about that when it's chasing you?" I asked.

"Come on Clarisse we're going to be late for dinner!" Sherman complained.

"You should have thought about that when none of you were listening to me while we were training." I said.

"Come on Clarisse!" they all whined.

"Keep complaining and I'll throw another mile on!" I called.

Then there was that annoying presence beside me once again, "For someone half their height they're terrified of you."

"Shut it Rodriguez or I'll make you run with them." I sneered.

"You can't make me." He smirked.

"Oh but I can." I muttered.

"You know that if you hurt me again Chiron said he would put you on probation for a month." Chris smirked.

"Who said I would be the one hurting you…wait who said that there would be any form of harm involved?" I asked.

"Well then how do you plan on making me run?" he asked arching one oh his eyebrows that may I mentioned were too nicely groomed for a seventeen year old guy.

"Well didn't you mention something about a mob of a certain goddess of love?" I smirked.

"You wouldn't?" he asked.

"Oh I would." I said.

"Come on even you can't be that cruel." He said.

"Oh but I can…I'm sure there's a pink polo waiting for you with some nice looking Armani jeans." I laughed.

"You are evil Clarisse La Rue." He muttered.

"Am I really that evil?" I asked.

That's when I notice Beauregard standing off in the distance watching Chris and I talk. I know where this was about to head…she was going to begin to get ideas. Those ideas would lead to plans. Those plans would lead to my humiliation.

"Chris don't look now but Beauregard is watching us." I muttered.

"She been following you around too?" he snorted.

"Lately…she finds me when I find it most inconvenient." I said.

"She always interrupts my naps." He said.

"Who doesn't interrupt your naps?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?" he asked a little miffed.

"Well you kinda sleep in the most inconsiderate places." I said as if it were obvious. Truthfully to any normal person it would have been obvious. Chris definitely wasn't normal….Chris was his own breed of stupid.

"So I was thinking that since you don't have much to do other than bug me at five in the morning you can help me with Silena's little self-defense classes." I said.

He considered it for a moment and then he nodded, "Sure I guess I could spare some time from my horridly busy schedule to help you out."

"Good trust me it'll be fun."

"Your version of fun or mine?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Well knowing you obviously not mine." He said.

"Wow you're catching on fast." I smirked.

"Clarisse I've known longer than you've given me credit for." He smirked.

"Sure you have Chris." I rolled my eyes.

There was something that reminded me of when Chris and I were back home in Arizona. Chris and I have known one another since we were about seven. His mom lived about three doors down in my mom's neighborhood in Phoenix, Arizona. I met Chris when he was about to get the crap beaten out of him by some bully who lived in the neighborhood. Yeah Chris was using his wit to stall the bully but it took me to beat the crap out of the kid to actually save his ass. Ever since then we've had some form of unspoken pact between one another.

"So Clarisse I think your siblings are about to die." Chris pointed out.

"Eh they'll survive. They've ran more." I shrugged, "Besides it's not even that hot out."

"They're going to miss dinner." Chris pointed out.

"Well they should have though about that when they wouldn't listen to me." I shrugged once again.

Just as I said that they finished their last mile, "Ok you guys are free to go to dinner!"

They all fell down and laid in the grass looking pathetic like normal. I laughed and began to walk towards the dining pavilion for dinner. Chris of course followed behind me like a puppy who needed to lay off and back away.

We arrived and he looked over at me, "Well I'll see you around Clarisse."

"Same to you." I said.

My siblings all began to stagger in looking like they were going to die. They were being ridiculous. I shook my head a decided that it was going to be double if they didn't listen tomorrow. They were being babies.

* * *

Later that night I was walking back from the showers to my cabin when I tripped over something or someone.

"Ouch." Whoever I had just landed on top of muttered.

"Chris? What are you doing laying in the middle of the commons?" I asked.

"I was napping until you woke me up." He said.

"In the middle of the commons?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as it there was nothing wrong with his choice of napping space.

I realized that I was still on top of him. Chris noticed too and smirked, "You haven't moved."

"So I was talking to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Were my eyes mesmerizing you?" he asked.

"No moron." I whispered.

"Well then why are you still not moving?" he asked.

I moved and he sat up. I scooted away from him and sat there with Chris and just kind of looked up at the stars.

"Clarisse can you just forgive me already?" he asked.

I looked over at him, "And why on Earth should I forgive you?"

"Because you're the only one I really know." He said.

"So you want me to forgive you?" I asked him.

"Clarisse you're the only one I ever actually cared to befriend around here besides well Luke." Chris said.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "I felt like you were the only one who understood me around here."

"Well apparently Luke understood you enough to convince you to jump ship and abandon us here at camp when we needed you the most." I muttered.

"He acted like he understood me…honestly he just wanted to use me." He shrugged.

Chris sat there with a serious expression that I had only seen a few times before on his face. Chris was usually easy going and he never usually cares about things that annoyed him.

"I don't know why you want me to forgive you so badly." I muttered.

"I've already told you three times Clarisse." He said.

"Well I don't think I can forgive you just yet." I said.

"Fine then I'll bug you until you forgive me Clarisse." He vowed.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow at five." I said after a couple beats of awkward silence.

I pushed myself off the ground and brushed myself off. He followed suit and we stood there for a moment.

"Well see you in the morning." He said.

I nodded and began to walk toward my cabin. My siblings were all snoring. It was so loud I wondered how anyone could get any sleep in there. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and decided to do the only thing I saw logical. I walked a few cabins down to the Hermes cabin and knocked on the door.

* * *

Chris answered he was still wearing his rumpled sweat pants and now he was shirtless, "What do you want?"

"Hey is there any room in here?" I asked him.

Chris looked around, "Why?"

"Because all of my siblings are snoring and I can't sleep with all that noise." I said.

Chris stepped aside and allowed me come in, "You can take my bed."

I looked at him, "No that's not fair."

"I'm offering you my bed Clarisse just take it." He muttered.

"No I can't make you sleep on the floor." I said.

"Clarisse I've slept on the floor millions of time before." He rolled his eyes.

I took it as he wasn't going to budge so I walked through the narrow path on the floor between the sleeping bodies to Chris's bed. Chris pulled back the covers and waited until I laid down to pull them around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment, "Sorry just an old habit."

I looked at him, "Who were you tucking in?"

"No one." He muttered.

Chris continued tuck me in. I didn't say anything but I will admit that it was awkward to have Chris tuck me in. I haven't been tucked in since I was four.

"Comfortable?" he asked as he cocooned me with the blanket.

"Not really it's too tight." I said.

Chris smiled and adjusted the blanket, "Better?"

"A little." I admitted.

Chris looked down at the floor and then back at the bed, "Scoot over."

I looked at him, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "I don't want to sleep on the floor."

I scooted over as close to the wall as I could and Chris slid in next to me. I rolled over onto my side and I felt Chris shift his weight on the mattress.

"Goodnight Clarisse." He whispered.

"Goodnight Chris." I muttered as my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and snuck out before Chris's siblings could realize that I was there. Then I went out to the arena and sure enough there was Silena waiting for me patiently. She was wearing a pair of running shoes, some what looked like volleyball spandex, and a tank top.

"You're late." She quipped.

"Whatever, we need to start stretching before we can start anything." I said.

"Ok what kind of stretching?" she asked.

"Well start by stretching your quads." I rolled my eyes.

Just as Silena was finishing up her stretches Chris casually strolls in. I smile because he had no idea what kind of pain he is in for.

"Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Chris." Silena smiles at him.

"So nice of you to join us Rodriguez." I smirked.

"Well I try to do my part." He smirked.

"Whatever Chris I need you to help me demonstrate some things to Silena here." I said.

"What kind of things?" he asked.

"Oh you're going to be sorry that you asked." I smirked.

"That's what she said." Chris smirked right back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating forever! Whenever I try to update my internet decides to crash! Well I also apologize about this being such a short chapter...gosh I'm such a disappointment at the moment. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the other feedback I got from the other chapter. I'll try to keep updating throughout this week! Read and Enjoy! Let me know how you guys like it :D RawR**

* * *

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to agree to help Clarisse teach Silena a little self-defense. I walked out of the arena with a few bruises and some slashes, I had been hit and kicked and punched and choked. Not by Clarisse but by Silena. Clarisse never actually laid her hands on me. Clarisse just stood there and laughed as I was Silena's practice dummy.

After showering I sat in front of the Hermes cabin and watched people. People watching is my new favorite activity because it never fails to entertain. The things I have seen were probably intended for no one to see. That's when I saw it. Clarisse was walking out of the Ares cabin with a couple of her sisters who seemed to be arguing with her.

"I don't care if you think that it would be a good idea. I said no and what I say goes." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse it needs to be done…"

"No it doesn't we can't risk anymore campers than absolutely necessary and this isn't at all something that we need to do." Clarisse said standing by her original word.

Clarisse has really changed in the two years I hadn't seen her. She looked more feminine. She wore clothes that fit her and hugged her body a little better, her hair looked like it was taken care of a little better and it had grown out from the short boyish bob she had it in two years ago. Her facial features had softened and her eyes. They were what caught me off guard when I came out of insanity. They weren't dark and beady anymore they were big and brownish red. They were amazingly beautiful.

My first thought was that she looked a lot like her mother and I know that if I had ever admitted that out loud to her she would have killed me. She hated being compared to her mother who was a very colorful character may I add.

Clarisse noticed me watching her and excused herself from her sister before walking over to me.

"What are you doing just sitting there Rodriguez?" she asked.

"People watching." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you have anything better to do than watch people?"

"Nope there's nothing that I can think of." I shrugged.

She shook her head, "So how are you feeling after this morning?"

"A little sore, you didn't tell me that Silena could hit that hard." I muttered.

"Honestly neither did I." Clarisse said.

"You know you can be evil?" I asked her.

She chuckled, "Whatever you say Chris."

"So what were your sisters talking about?" I asked her.

"Oh that it doesn't matter because we're not doing it." She said not giving out anymore information.

"So they wanted to do something that involved risking campers?" I asked.

She looked and me and raised her eyebrows, "Why are you so concerned about this?"

"Because it seems to have you bent out of shape." I commented.

"Well it doesn't so mind your own business Rodriguez." She rolled her eyes.

"Clarisse I know you and you can't lie to me." I said.

She rolled her eyes again, "What is your obsession with me Rodriguez?"

"Who said I was obsessed?" I arched an eyebrow.

She smirked, "Well you're suddenly concerned about my personal life."

"I always have been." I said.

She laughed, not her usual grunt, but a nice girly laugh, "You're a stalker Rodriguez."

"Do you want to know why?" I asked her.

She looked over at me smiling slightly, "Go ahead and tell me."

"You fascinate me Clarisse." I admitted bluntly. It was easy to be blunt with Clarisse.

"I fascinate you?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

I nodded, "I don't know why but you fascinate me."

"Is it weird that I'm a little creeped out rather than flattered?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"No that's perfectly natural La Rue." I replied.

"You're so weird Chris." She shook her head, "I better get training I'll see you around."

She walked away leaving me alone to continue my people watching. It was the truth; Clarisse La Rue fascinated me. I did know why I just wasn't going to tell her that quite yet. There was just something about her that drew me to her from the time we were little kids.

"Christopher!" oh crap here we go.

I turned to find Silena Beauregard standing there, "What do you want Princess?"

She frowned slightly at the use of the pet name, "I wanted to ask you about something."

"What?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"You have a very expressive face." She said.

"Ok is that what you wanted to say?" I asked her.

She blushed, "No, anyway I wanted to ask you about something."

"Come on Silena spit it out." I said, "You're interrupting my people watching time."

"Well I can't help but notice how much you and Clarisse flirt with one another." She said.

I nearly choked on the air I was inhaling, "Clarisse and I flirt?!"

She nodded, "You two do it all the time that it almost seems like a natural part of your relationship. Now tell me Christopher, do you like Clarisse?"

I knew I had feelings for Clarisse but no one has ever confronted me about it before. I blinked a couple times and replied, "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

"Come on admit it Chris it's obvious!" She complained.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked her.

"Because I know that you like her!" Silena whined.

"If I tell you you're just going to go tell Clarisse and depending on the answer I give you I'll get my face smashed into the dirt either way." I muttered.

"So you do like her?" Silena asked assumingly.

"I never said that Princess take a chill pill." I rolled my eyes.

"I KNEW IT!" Silena squealed.

"Will you calm down Clarisse will start to get suspicious." I hissed.

"So you like her?" Silena asked.

I nodded, "Are you happy now?"

She grinned, "I'm ecstatic! Why don't you tell her?!"

"Because she'll kill me and I actually value my life." I said.

She grinned, "I can help you get her!"

I arched an eyebrow, "And how do you propose that?"

"Well I am a daughter of Aphrodite and I do happen to know a few things about love myself." She said she looked a little miffed.

"Look just forget about it, it's a lost cause because Clarisse will never like me back." I shook my head.

"Chris I can help you." Silena insisted like an irritating little kid.

"Fine!" I said I was finally sick of it.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me, "Oh my gods! You're not going to regret this!"

She scampered off and left me sitting there. What did I just get into? I stood up and decided that maybe I should start looking for a place to hide. I figured that she ran off to go talk to Clarisse who would be looking for me sooner or later to kick my ass for some reason or another.

* * *

I found a nice place in the woods where I knew Clarisse would never think of looking and I decided that I wanted to take a nap. That's when I heard some giggling and I looked up to find some nymphs looking at me.

I shrugged off their laughter and was about to fall asleep when I heard a few twigs snap. I turned to find Clarisse standing there looking at me. She looked very bemused.

"Why is Princess stalking me?" she asked.

"You too?" I asked sitting up and patting the spot on the rock next to me.

She took a seat and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them; I'll admit that this was the girliest thing I have ever seen Clarisse do.

"You still didn't answer my question Chris." She said sharply but there was no sharpness in her eyes whatsoever.

"I don't know why but she's been doing the same thing to me." I lied.

"You know you can't lie to me Rodriguez." Clarisse said.

"Look if I told you why she's stalking you, you'd smash my face into the dirt." I chuckled.

Clarisse looked at me, "What are you talking about Rodriguez?"

"Look I like my face and it takes me awhile to get my hair like this so I'm just going to keep this a secret." I chuckled.

Clarisse cocked her head, "I want to know."

"You'll find out sooner or later." I chuckled.

The next thing I know I'm looking up at Clarisse who tackled me off the rock. She grinned at me, "Pinned ya."

"That you did Clarisse." I grinned.

Clarisse and I wrestle quite often, to anyone who didn't know Clarisse and I this would look awkward or possibly sexual but it was nothing like that. She grinned down at me and flipped her mahogany hair over her shoulder to get it out of her face.

"You want to tell me now?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

I flipped over so I was on top of her and she was looking at me. Her mahogany hair fanned out around her face and she still grinned, "Tell me."

"No." I whispered as I got closer to her ear.

"Chris you have four seconds to tell me." She whispered.

I shook my head, "I'll take my chances."

"I can't believe that you won't tell me!" she gasped.

"Like I said you'll find out sooner than later." I whispered in her ear.

I could hear her breath hitch and I chuckled, "I'm the only one who can make you do that."

She let out a breathy laugh, "Maybe you are."

"Are you flirting with me Clarisse?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Maybe I am." Then she flipped us over once again and I was looking up at her, "Maybe I'm not."

I grinned at her, "I think I liked the maybe you are option a little bit better."

Clarisse laughed, "In your dreams Rodriguez."

She got up and began walking away from me; once again I was fascinated by everything about her. Gods Silena now you're making me sound like a wimpy Aphrodite boy!


End file.
